ht_academyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alisson Piper
thumb|400px =Alison Piper= Allison is the fifth generation of headmasters of the academy, she has a twin brother who is headmaster as well. Previously a student of the academy and the current headmistress, she also gives the special Seeker Class for students that have the power of sense the labyrinth of lies. She also has control over who can enter the labyrinth of lies and who does not have the right to enter. Database Name: Allison Paper Age: 22 Years Heigh: 1,67 Weigh: 55kg Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Crimson-Red Personality: Allison is a rather fun person, she loves to tease students, is very energetic and rarely gets angry. Always receives people with a smile and sweet tea or hot chocolate. She takes everything in a joking way, even if they are addressed to her, loves her students to feel free arround her and not afraid to follow her games and jokes. She spends a whole day making fun of the whole school, waiting for everyone to respond. Takes nothing seriously and its always looking for ways to bypass her job and let the student council take care of everything. History Thirteenth generation of the Piper family, is the eldest daughter of Louis Fenrir and Maurice Piper. She has a twin brother and a younger brother. Together with his brother, she lived a rather lively and normal childhood, being let in charge of Aria Shneider during their school time at the academy, Allison is really attached to Aria and always wanders around her office when she skips work. Both twins took the position of Headmasters when they turned 21. When she turned 15 years old, she had a accident while playing with her twin, they were both at the lake side, Allison fell from the bridge and hit her eye with a Crystal that was stuck in the lakes ground. She cannot see with her right eye. Over the years she had been seen around the school slacking off and ditching work to play and pass time with the students, however she does her work in no time when she gets scolded by Aria. Today she spends her days doing nothing but eating sweets and playing RPG's on the Xbox in her office. Abilities She holds the ability of ICE TIME, its focuses on both ice and time magic, she can use it with anything, she can even delete time or make it freeze forever. She also holds a Darkness abilities, making darkness power unable to defeat her or take her over. Hidden inside her lies a light essence, she does realize she holds onto this powers, but had never tried to unleash them. She´s weak to thunder and ligth magic. EXTRAS Quotes: -"While the world does not know anything, they know everythingNekomakino (discusión)" Catchphrase: "Life is just a gameNekomakino (discusión)" She has a black phoenix with white wings, she created him during her years as a student. ITs represents her dark powers as well as her hidden light essence.